Canada x Reader Breaking Ice
by Electric Breeze
Summary: After a terrible blizzard, you wake up to find that the lake behind your house has frozen. That can only mean one thing-Hockey!
1. Chapter 1

Canada x Reader: Breaking Ice

White. The bright, piercing white light makes its way into the bedroom, creeps over to your bed and gently brings you back to reality.

Disappointed, you get up from your bed and groggily mosey your way to the window, as you do every morning. That night, you had dreamed of your best friend, Matthew, which was odd, seeing as you had no feelings for him. Could your subconscious be telling you otherwise? Brushing off that possibility, you realize that a thick layer of snow had fallen, freezing the lake behind your neighborhood.

Suddenly, a phone rings, interrupting your thoughts.

"H-hello?"

"_! I-it's Matthew. I was w-wondering if maybe you wanted to g-go play hockey on the lake l-later today. I d-don't know if you saw, but it's f-frozen and it seems pretty thick, so we should be able to play w-without breaking the ice. I m-mean, if it's o—"

"Sure", you chuckle. Even after all these years, Matt was still just as shy as when you first met him. "What time is good for you? I can be there in half an hour."

"Th-that's good. See you th-then, _!"

Putting down the phone, you get ready for your get-together. Even though you didn't like him other than as a friend, you make sure to look nice for Matthew… Before realizing you were going to play hockey. What's the point of putting all of that effort into looking nice when the game will prevent him from noticing you? Pity, the new mascara sitting on your dresser looks quite tempting. Wait, what? Chasing the odd ideas out of your mind, you finish preparing for the game.

Soon enough, half an hour had passed and you were waiting for your friend at the lake, adrenaline pumping in your veins. This would be the time you finally beat him at hockey.

"Mattie! Over here! You ready for the game of a lifetime?"

"Y-yeah! I'm totally gonna kick your butt, _!"

"Big talk for you, Matt!"

Despite his shyness, Matthew's always extremely competitive when it comes to hockey, and seeing him this outgoing is pretty funny.

"I-It's on!" your best friend beams confidently. You're ready to win against him, once and for all.

-

It's a tie game, six to six. Whoever scores the next goal will win. As you glide across the lake, the heel of your skate makes contact with the ice, making a crack in its smooth surface.

Heading no attention to the flaw, you keep on going, faster and fast—

"_, watch out!"

Before you can intake what Matthew said, you find yourself shivering in the frozen lake. The crack in the ice must have given way with your weight.

As your thoughts are filled with ice, you slip in and out of consciousness. The last things you see before blacking out into the depths of the freezing water are the worried violet eyes of your best friend, tears cascading down his face before falling onto your own.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking Ice part 2

Red. It's overpowering your senses, making your head pound and you heart ache. Between the flashing lights inside the darkness of your eyes and the pulsing in your ears, you feel as if you'd be better off dead. 

Acquiring the strength to open your eyes, you sigh in disappointment as you become conscious of the fact that the horrid red still hasn't gone out of your sight. The whole room is covered in the terrible color. The walls are painted with red and white stripes, the bed sheets are burgundy, and a huge maple leaf is hanging—

A Maple leaf.

That can only mean one thing.

Suddenly aware of your surroundings, you realize that the only thing protecting you from the cold air is the layer of sheets on top of the bed. Shivering, you fall back down onto the pillow underneath your head as the pain of reality comes rushing back to you. You drift back to sleep, trying to escape the harsh truth of the matter—here you were, naked, unprotected, at your crush—that is, best friend's house.

The creak of an opening door wakes you up before a soft, shy voice calls your name.

"_-_? O-oh, you're awake… I was r-really scared, you know. You hit your head on a rock, s-so I jumped in to g-get you and l-laid you down on the ice…I tried to call the p-paramedics, but my ph-phone had no connection… Th-thank Maple my dad came o-over to check on us or we'd b-both be d-dead by now…"

"M-Mattie, you really jumped into the water for me? But you… You could've died! "

"I kn-know. But it was worth it. I c-couldn't bear to live without you, _." At this point, a dark read had woven its way into your friend's cheeks, yet a sudden air of confidence came with it. "I love you."

The shock of his words hit you like a hockey puck in the face. Your best friend risked his life for you. He overcame his shyness to confess to you.

It was then that you threw away the denial lurking in your heart and decided to admit that you really did like him. No, you didn't like him, you loved him. You knew that, if ever anything ever happened to him, you would be willing to do the same he did for you. As the realization hit you, the pain and pulsing in your head faded away.

"I love you too, Matt."

A smile, the largest you've ever seen on Matthew, appeared on your crush's face before disappearing back into a deep blush.

"_-_?"

"What is it, Matt?" you respond curiously.

"Uh…Well, it's j-just that… You see, I came in here to leave clothes out f-for you because we had to take off your wet ones…"

Shit. You had forgotten about that. Way to ruin the moment, buddy. Your face turning redder than Matt's, you slip under the covers, hoping he didn't see anything too awkward. What a great way to start a relationship, eh?

A year passes by and you find yourself at the same place you were that eventful day, about to play the same sport you were playing last year. This time, though, it was different. The fading memories of an accident lead to clear memories of a first love. You and Matthew have had a steady relationship thus far, and needless to say a few more awkward moments have been shared.

"Hey, _! You c-coming?"

"Yeah, one second, okay?"

Ah, and Matt had stopped stuttering, with the help of you and your friends, of course.

"Sure! Take your time, _!"

As you make your way to the lake once again, a flood of memories causes you to freeze in place. But as images of your best friend, now boyfriend, come to mind, you know for sure that nothing could ever tear you two apart.

Time to kick some unlucky Canadian's butt.


End file.
